Souffrance et amertume
by duneline
Summary: les ressentis du seigneur de Foncombe à l'approche de la fin de l'ère des elfes... attention! relation entre hommes! yaoi.


Souffrance et amertume

Assis sur un banc de son jardin privé, Elrond contemplait les chutes d'eau et les collines qui composaient le magnifique paysage de Fondcombe.

Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit à la vue de toutes ses demeures jadis riantes et pleines de vie. Dorénavant, ces maisons étaient désertes, abandonnées par ses habitants pour les Contrés immortelles.

Le temps des Elfes, bientôt, ne serait plus, laissant place à la domination des hommes sous les traits du roi de Gondor, Aragorn et de ceux de sa reine, Arwen.

Une peine infinie étreignit le cœur du plus puissant des elfes quand le seigneur de Fondcombe songea à sa fille bien-aimée et à son destin inéluctable : la mort loin des siens et, surtout loin de lui.

Malgré le fait de la savoir heureuse auprès de son mari Aragorn et de son enfant Eldarion, Elrond ne parvenait à se résoudre à accepter la future séparation d'avec sa fille chérie et à sa mort certaine.

Les Valars lui avaient un présent certes inestimable, l'immortalité, mais combien amère et cruel était ce don !

Voir ses amis mortels vieillirent et disparaître sans pouvoir rien faire pour les aider était dur, parfois, injuste ! Combien de fois le seigneur de Fondcombe, pourtant sage d'entre les sages, avait maudit son éternité durant les heures sombres de sa solitude !

Mais, bientôt, tout serait terminé. L'heure du départ pour lui et les porteurs de l'anneau approchait.

Le bateau qui allait l'emporter, lui et ses amis, vers les Terres immortelles, l'attendrait dans quelques jours aux Havres gris.

A ce départ si proche, à l'idée qu'il quitterait pour toujours Fondcombe, lieu de tant de souvenirs si chers à son cœur, Elrond eut les larmes aux yeux.

Ne retenant plus sa peine, il pleura. Il pleura sur Fondcombe dont l'âme et la magie seraient perdus à jamais. Il pleura sur la fin prochaine de la gloire des elfes dont leurs actes de bravoure, lors des combats contre Sauron, ne seraient plus qu'un mythe aux yeux des hommes.

Il pleura sur le sort d'Arwen et sur l'incertitude du choix de ses deux fils : Elrohir et Elladan.

Mais il pleura, surtout, pour soulager son âme de tous les chagrins accumulés au fil des années innombrables de son existence et sur un amour qu'il savait interdit.

Pourquoi, de tous les elfes, avait-il fallu que le choix de son cœur se porta sur lui ? Etait-il maudit à ce point ?

Pourquoi son âme soupirait-il si ardemment après lui ? Pourquoi ?

Ces questions tourmentaient le seigneur elfique jour et nuit, ne lui accordant aucun répit.

Elrond se figea, cessant de sangloter : Son ouïe extra développée captait un bruit furtif de pas derrière lui.

Des bras fermes l'enlacèrent dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante. Des cheveux sombres et longs, tressés selon l'art raffiné des elfes, lui effleurèrent la joue et un visage se posa sur son épaule avec un soupir de bien-être.

Elrond, fermant les yeux, savoura le contact chaud de ce corps qu'il avait appris à si bien connaître, nuit après nuit. Se damnant à tout jamais.

« -Ne vous tourmentez plus, mon amour. Murmura l'autre elfe, d'une voix apaisante. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je viendrai avec vous aux Terres immortelles affronter Célébrian et le jugement de notre peuple. Je vous aime, mon seigneur. »

Ces paroles amenèrent un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres d'Elrond qui, se tournant, chercha le regard gris de son amant.

La sérénité et l'amour qu'il y lut agirent comme un baume sur son esprit souffrant et torturé par les craintes quant à l'avenir de cette relation amoureuse.

« -Vous abandonneriez votre frère pour moi ? Demanda Elrond, incrédule. »

Le jeune elfe éclata d'un rire attendri et caressa la joue de son amant.

« -Oui, mais il a décidé finalement qu'il viendrait avec nous. Déclara-t-il, en relevant le visage d'Elrond vers lui. Il désire nous soutenir dans nos futures épreuves. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'inclina et embrassa son seigneur et bien-aimé tendrement.

Elrond, comme toujours, oublia les cris de sa conscience et de la raison pour se donner totalement à l'être qui dominait son âme, son cœur et sa volonté.

Leur mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et s'étreignirent avec force.

Les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front.

« -Je vous aime, seigneur Elrond. Murmura le jeune elfe, dans un souffle. N'en doutez jamais quoique nous ayons à subir. »

Elrond, enfouissant ses peurs et ses incertitudes, se blottit contre la poitrine de son amant.

Il vida son esprit pour ne plus se concentrer sur l'instant présent et le bonheur ressenti dans les bras de son amour.

Les deux elfes demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, communiant par leurs sentiments et leurs pensées.

Haut, très haut dans le ciel, de petits nuages gris s'amassèrent au-dessus de la vallèe de Fondcombe.

Fin

Un peu courte et volontairement mystérieuse, cette histoire me trottait un bon moment dans la tête. J'adore Elrond et je trouve que c'est un peu dommage qu'il y ait très peu de fic française yaoi sur ce personnage si charismatique. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Rewiew, please ! merci.


End file.
